The present invention relates to a device for cosmetically peeling the skin with a textile fabric.
The cosmetic removal of skin, for example, of facial skin or body skin, is generally, called peeling. In the following this term will be used. Peeling, in general, relates to the surficial removal of dead skin particles.
For mechanically peeling the skin it is conventional to use special creams or ointments that contain granular grinding materials. Upon rubbing the cream on to the skin the creams loosen individual dead skin particles and/or grind them up at the particular location of application. It is disadvantageous that the desired peeling effect cannot be achieved to the optimal extent, especially since the creams during the peeling process do not allow visual monitoring whether the peeling effect has been achieved to the desired extent. It is furthermore disadvantageous that the desired peeling effect cannot be achieved without the risk of skin irritation or injury by abrasion.
A device for cosmetically peeling the skin of the aforementioned kind is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,091,491. A so-called peeling glove is provided which as a peeling-effecting surface has a textile fabric made of a coarse fabric, such as sail cloth or denim. These fabrics do result in a peeling effect; however, they are not very effective. The prior art peeling glove primarily has the effect of a massage glove due to its noticeable strong scratching effect.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved device for cosmetically peeling the skin by using a textile fabric.